


Just a little Crush

by quatresnuku



Category: Super Sentai Series, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: Over the course of several days Kairi comes to realizes that Umika has a crush on him and the feeling might be mutual.





	Just a little Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseaole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseaole/gifts).



Lupat

Kari x Umrika

Rated G

                                                                           Crush

 

                Kairi was ditching his chores at Jurer again when he heard a familiar voice. He rounded the corner to find Umika surrounded by three college aged guys. Touma must have sent her out for groceries since she had a brown paper bag in her hands. Anyone could tell how uncomfortable she was.

                “Come on, let’s go out coffee,” he one said getting even closer to her.

                “No, thank you. I need to get these back,” she gestured to her bag of groceries.

                “Then how about you give us your number and we can go later,” another one suggested. Umika took a small step back and looked between the three of them. Kairi ran his fingers through his hair frustrated. He had seen her take on Gangler after Gangler with no problem why are these guys giving her such issues.

                “There you are!” He called out to her as he walked up to the group.

                “Kairi?!” She was surprised to see him especially after he gave her one of his charming smiles that he mostly used on the customers.

                “I was worried since you were taking so long so I came out to get you,” He told her and then took the grocery bag out of her hands. He held it in one arm and then with his free hand took hers. Umika blushed as they started walking away.

                “Hey! Who the hell are you?” the first guy demanded blocking their way.

                “I’m her boyfriend,” Kairi answered giving him an ice cold stare. He took a step backwards allowing them to pass. Umika’s face was bright red at that point.

                “Why did you let them talk at you like that?” Kairi asked annoyed as they walked back to the bistro, “Seriously you can handle fighting Ganglers but you can’t handle a couple of idiot men.”

                “People and Ganglers are different,” she mumbled and then more clear looking at their entwined hands, “Why did you tell them that you were my boyfriend?”

                “Huh? Jerks like that will only leave a girl alone if she already has a boyfriend,” he told her and then he stopped walking, “I know we said that we would stay out of each other’s business but if you’re in a situation like that just say you have a boyfriend and move on or if that doesn’t work you can call Touma or me. I don’t mind pretending to be your boyfriend,” the last part he had let go of her hand to pinch her nose.

                “Kairi!!” she pushed him away but they were both laughing as they walked back to Juer.

                The following Sunday the yellow LupinRanger decided to take a day off. She nearly bumped into Kari in the hallway as she was on her way out.

                “Yo, Touma said that you are taking the day off. What are you up to?”

                “Why?”

                “Just curious,” he shrugged his shoulders.

                “It’s nothing special. I’m just going to see a movie and then maybe some shopping afterwards,” He nodded as she answered him. He turned to go into his own room, “Umm Kairi, do you want to come with me?” Kairi looked a tad bit surprised that she asked but accepted her offer.

                The movie that Umika wanted to watch was a true story about a woman who lost everything but then worked hard and became the owner of very successful shop.

                “Ahhh. They did such a good job. I read the memoir that this was based off of in junior high and they stuck pretty close to the book,” Umika said as they exited the theater.

                “I admit that it was much better than I thought it was going to be,”Kairi commented.

                “Don’t think that I didn’t see you tear up watching it,” she teased him nudging him with her elbow.

                “There was something in my eyes and you cried way more than I did,” he retorted, “Hey wait,” He leaned in and reached up to touch her cheek. “Eyelash,”

                “Um, I’m gonna go use the bathroom real quick,” she told him blushing, then rushing off leaving him alone in the lobby.

                When she came out of the bathroom she saw that Kairi was talking with a girl. She was model pretty and looked about the same age as them. Umika was about to leave but she saw then tension in the way that Kari was standing. Umika approached slowly.

                “Kairi-kun where have you been? It’s like you just disappeared. No one could get a hold of you,” Kairi looked away from her she continued, “Seriously, what have you been up to? What about your brother? How is he?”

                “He um...”

                “Kairi~~” Umika called as sweetly as she could coming up next to him. She could see he relax a bit seeing her. He smiled at his teammate. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

                “No problem,” he patted her head. Umika looked at the girl expectantly.

                “Hi, I’m Mayu, I went to school with Kairi-kun,” she introduce herself, “And you are?”

                “I’m Umika, Kairi’s girlfriend,” and if on cue he put his arm around her waist pulling her close to him causing her to blush.

                “Oh,” his former classmate looked like a combo of shocked and disappointed.

                “We should get going if we don’t want to be late,” Kari said to Umrika and then to Mayu, “See you around,”

                “It was nice meeting you,” Umika called out as they walked away from the girl.

                Kairi’s hand was still on her waist as they walked.

                “Thanks,” he whispered into her ear.

                “No problem. It’s hard to meet someone from before. I don’t know what I would have done running into one of my old classmates,” she reached up and pinched his nose like he had done to her many times before, “and I don’t mind being your pretend girlfriend,”

                Kairi laughed at her mimicking him. He tried to pinch her nose but she pulled away. They merrily went on their way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

                The next morning they were informed of a new Gangler. It did not take the three of them long to find it and stop it in its tracks. Shortly after they started fighting the Gangler the Patorenrangers also showed up. Red stayed close to Yellow instead of fighting a head. The Gangler must have felt over whelmed as it let out a barrage of laser in many directions.

                “Yellow!!” He called out as he grabbed her, pulling away from the blast. There was enough momentum that they both fell to the ground, her on top of him. They were both glad that they were wearing helmets so the other one couldn’t see the blush across their faces.

                “Well don’t you two look cozy, “PatorenX teased them. They quickly got up and separated from each other.

                “Let’s go, the Gangler ran away after that last attack,” LupinBlue said coming up to them. The other two nodded in agreement and they took off to the Patoranger’s annoyance.

                The Gangler laid low for the rest of the day. The trio opened the bistro and operated it like normal. At the end of the day when they were just closing up Touma went up to Kairi and grabbed his arm.

                “Come with me, “he told him and then to Umika, “Do you mind finishing up without us?”

                “Um okay”

                With that Touma dragged Kairi out of Juer. He led them to the nearby park. Touma glared at him. Kari shrunk down a little like a child that knew he was about to get scolded.

                “What are your intentions with Umika?” the older one asked sternly.

                “Huh?”

                “What are your intentions with Umika?” Touma repeated looking annoyed.

                “I heard you the first time and what are you? Her father?” Kairi scoffed.

                “Kairi. I’m serious. You don’t think that I haven’t noticed the way you two have been acting. We’re together almost 24/7 for crying out loud.”

                Kairi looked away from him. He wanted to say something snarky back but he was at a loss of words. Touma was right he had been acting different towards her and he would have been the one to notice. Somewhere along the line his harmless teasing had turned to flirting and he wasn’t blind that Umika was blushing more around him now a days.

                “Touma,”

                “Listen, I don’t really care if you two date, or hook up, or even get married. I do care though if this effects our team, especially if you are just messing around with her.”

                “I’m not…”

                “Just be careful, Kairi,” Touma said putting his hand on his shoulder, “Umika may be a phantom thief but she’s innocent when it comes to things like love.” Toma left him standing there.

                It was an hour later when Kairi returned to Juer. Umrika was coming out of the kitchen with a glass of water. She smiled at him before turning to make her way back upstairs.

                “Umika, wait” He called after her. She turned around and tilted her head to the side wondering what he wanted. Kairi scratched the back of his head and took a deep breath. “There’s no way but do you have a crush on me?”

                The yellow thief didn’t say anything but turned bright red. She clutched the glass of water in front of her with two hands and bit her bottom. Kairi’s heart rate quicken at her response. He stared at her, not really sure what to say, for a moment Umrika put her glass on the table next to her.

                “You really like me?” he turned around to face the door and tried to push down the feelings of happiness from this revelation. Then he said to her while still facing the door, “You shouldn’t like me, Umika. I’m not a good person. You should a good guy. Like... Like Sakyua or hell even Keii-chan”

                To Kairi’s surprised he found his teammate’s arms wrapping around his waist. For the second time that day her body was pressed against his.

                “I can like whoever I want,” she told him with her head resting against his back. “You’re a much better person than you think you are, Kairi-kun. Also although Sakyua is a great guy but I’m not into older guys.”

                “I’m older than you,” he chuckled.

                “You’re barely a year older than me. It doesn’t really count,” she said smiling. Kairi gently broke her hold on him and turned around to face her.

                “Umika, I can’t be your boyfriend,”

                “Boyfriend? Who said anything about a boyfriend? I admit that I have a crush on you but it’s not like we can really think about dating right now. Not at least until we get everyone back,” she told him. Kairi was silent before stroking her hair.

                “I totally agree,” he then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

                “Kairi!” she blushed and brought her hands up to her face. He smirked and went up the stairs.


End file.
